Doppelganger
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /Alternative universe./ Karena baginya, sang doppelganger adalah sinterklas yang memberinya hadiah yang selama ini ia nanti-nantikan./


Summary: /Alternative universe./ Karena baginya, sang doppelganger adalah sinterklas yang memberinya hadiah yang selama ini ia nanti-nantikan./

Warning: Fic ini mengandung AU, OOC dan nyaris tidak ada percakapan. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei.

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Doppelganger**

**CherryCho79**

**.**

Bayang cermin pembawa kabar

* * *

Ichigo mendengus sebal saat mendapati ponselnya berdering, mengalunkan dentingan melodi piano untuk lagu yang berjudul Gloomy Sunday. Tanpa perlu melihatpun Ichigo sudah tahu siapa yang menelpon dan tujuannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia Kuchiki? Sudah hampir empat belas kali dalam satu jam terakhir ini gadis bermata ungu itu terus menelpon dan memaksanya mengikuti pesta perayaan natal bersama teman-teman yang lain. Dan sudah sebanyak empat belas kali pula Ichigo menolak dengan alasan yang sama. Namun rupanya gadis itu tidak pernah belajar untuk menyerah.

Merengut, Ichigo menolak panggilan itu lalu mematikan ponselnya dan membuang benda itu jauh-jauh ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Hari itu merupakan tanggal 24 Desember, malam menjelang natal.

Sejenak ia melempar pandang ke atas, pada hamparan langit gelap yang terbentang luas. Gumpalan-gumpalan bunga es masih setia berjatuhan sejak sore tadi. Ichigo memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak ada tujuan sebenarnya, hanya saja ia menyukai membiarkan kaki-kakinya membawanya menyusuri jalan-jalan kota Karakura yang sepi di malam natal seperti ini.

Seharusnya, di malam natal seperti ini ia habiskan dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga atau teman-temannya hingga pagi datang menjemput. Namun Ichigo lebih memilih untuk berjalan tak tentu arah menikmati malamnya sendirian. Meski tadi adik bungsunya, Yuzu, memohon padanya untuk tetap tinggal dirumah dan meraup sedikit kehangatan keluarga yang sudah lama menghilang sejak kematian sang ibu. Meski tadi Rukia memaksanya untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. Ichigo tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Perlahan, memorinya berputar ulang perlahan. Membiarkan kilasan-kilasan masa lalu menghantuinya dengan perasaan berdosa. Ichigo ingat, saat itu tepat empat tahun yang lalu saat malam natal seperti ini, ia telah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Di malam itu, Ichigo yang masih duduk di kursi sekolah dasar tengah berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko sehabis membeli keperluan untuk menghias pohon natal. Ia berjalan riang, di belakangnya sang ibu, Masaki Kurosaki, terus mengawasi sambil sesekali meneriakinya agar hati-hati. Dan di saat itu pulalah, sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearahnya. Ichigo tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah sebuah teriakan sang ibu, lalu disusul ia yang terlempar ke trotoar dan diakhiri dengan bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras dan teriakan histeris di sekelilingnya.

Saat menatap sesosok yang tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah, barulah Ichigo menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat; ia telah membunuh ibunya sendiri.

Ichigo kecil menjerit histeris, mengguncang-guncang tubuh Masaki. Beberapa orang yang melihat segera menghubungi ambulans dan polisi sementara si supir truk melarikan diri bersama kendaraannya. Ichigo masih menjerit dan menanggis memeluk tubuh Masaki ketika mobil ambulans datang lima menit kemudian. Namun sayang nafas kehidupan telah pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

Sejak saat itu, Ichigo tidak pernah menjadi dirinya yang dulu lagi. Ia menjadi sosok yang pemurung dan penyendiri. Isshin kerap kali menghiburnya dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang terjadi bukanlah salahnya. Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perkataan sang ayah.

Seminggu sejak pemakaman Masaki adalah pertama kalinya Ichigo mencoba bunuh diri. Betapa terkejutnya Isshin saat mendapati putra sulungnya tengah mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Percobaan bunuh diri pertamanya gagal, begitu juga percobaan-percobaan selanjutnya. Ichigo sudah mencoba berbagai cara; mengiris nadi, gantung diri, melompat dari atas jembatan, minum obat tidur dalam jumlah besar, berlari tiba-tiba kearah mobil yang melaju cepat atau yang lainnya. Namun tidak ada satupun usahanya itu yang membuahkan hasil.

Saat tersadar, Ichigo selalu menemukan dirinya terbaring di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Di dekat pintu ada Isshin yang terdiam dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Lalu Karin yang melempar pandangan bosan ke luar jendela padahal sebenarnya ia khawatir setengah mati pada sang kakak serta Yuzu yang terus menerus menangis disamping tempat tidurnya.

Selalu saja begitu. Kematian selalu saja menolak untuk menjemputnya. Entah Tuhan terlalu berbaik hati untuk tetap membiarkannya hidup atau malah mengutuknya untuk hidup dengan perasaan berdosa. Ichigo tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo masih membiarkan kaki-kakinya melangkah meski malam telah mencapai puncaknya. Jalanan yang tapaki sekarang adalah sebuah jalur trotoar di tepi kota dengan salju putih yang melapisinya. Tak ada satupun manusia yang lalu lalang, tidak ada juga kendaraan yang melintas membuat kesan lenggang terasa begitu nyata. Wajar saja sebenarnya mengigat malam ini adalah malam natal.

Kontinuitas langkah Ichigo terputus di depan sebuah gereja tua yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ichigo terdiam, menatap pemandangan di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Tidak ada yang menarik dari gereja tua itu sebenarnya. Itu hanyalah bangunan terlantar yang nyaris menjadi reruntuhan, dengan kaca-kaca jendela yang pecah, pintu lapuk yang terlepas dari engselnya serta atap yang sudah menghilang.

Tapi yang Ichigo amati bukanlah gereja tua itu, melainkan sebuah sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

Itu adalah seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat yang ditingkahi sinar rembulan yang berbias. Dan yang membuat Ichigo terkejut adalah wajah mereka yang sangat mirip. Tunggu, bukan hanya wajah saja rupanya. Tinggi, postur tubuh, bentuk rambut dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan fisik pemuda itu sama persis dengan Ichigo, membuat Ichigo merasa ia sedang memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Pengecualian untuk warna rambut dan bola mata. Ichigo memiliki rambut sewarna jeruk, bukannya putih seperti pemuda itu. Mata pemuda itu serupa dengan mata kucing—iris hitam dengan pupil pipih berwarna kuning yang kini menatapnya tajam—berbeda sekali dengan mata coklat madu miliknya.

Ichigo tersentak saat mengetahui apa yang berada di hadapannya kini. Nafasnya tercekat, "Kau—"

_Doppelganger._

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Pemuda itu adalah doppelganger.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia hanya menatap Ichigo intens dengan seringai yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Mendadak, Ichigo merasakan kegairahan yang membuncah dalam dirinya, membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu keras di balik rongga dada. Ini sangat janggal menginggat setiap orang yang pernah bertemu dengan doppelganger akan merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Tapi Ichigo berbeda. Ia menatap sang doppelganger dengan mata berbinar layaknya seorang anak kecil yang melihat sinterklas.

Ah, bukankah doppelganger itu memang sinterklas-nya?

Kedua sudut bibir Ichigo berkedut kaku saat ia mengangkat sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya—bukan tersenyum palsu seperti biasanya—sejak kematian ibunya. Dengan setegah berlari ia menghampiri sosok itu, lalu menutup jarak diantara keduanya saat Ichigo mengecup sekilas seringai sang pemuda berkulit pucat.

Bibir itu terasa dingin, namun Ichigo bisa mengecap rasa manis yang ganjil. Ciuman itu berlangsung hanya beberapa detik, sebuah apresiasi singkat atas luapan rasa bahagia yang menyesaki dadanya. Karena baginya, sang doppelganger adalah sinterklas yang memberinya hadiah yang selama ini ia nanti-nantikan—

"Terima kasih."

—_kematian_**.**

Ah, rasanya Ichigo tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Ichigo gilaaa, masa dopelganggernya sendiri malah dicium XDDD *ditendang Ichigo* Well, sebenarnya ini arsip lama. Kemaren bongkar-bongkar folder di laptop dan ketemulah fic yang baru setengah jadi ini. Jadi jangan heran ya kalo fanficnya aneh XD

Mengenai doppelganger, katanya sih kalo lihat doppelganger itu tandanya sebentar lagi kita akan mati. Makanya Ichigo seneng banget begitu lihat doppelganger-nya aka Hichigo. Dan secara fisik, doppelganger itu benar-benar mirip kayak lagi lihat cermin XD

Mind to review?

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
